pierretvfandomcom-20200214-history
Life Unexpected
Main: About: Teenager Lux (Britt Robertson) had been through the foster care system for almost her whole life. Cate Cassidy (Shiri Appleby) had given birth to her while still a teen but gave her up for adoption believing a better home could be found for her. Most likely because of her heart problems as a baby, Lux was never adopted. On her 16th birthday, she decides that it's time for her to become an emancipated minor, but before that occurs, she has to get signatures from her unknown birth parents. First she encounters Nathaniel "Baze" Bazile (Kristoffer Polaha), her birth father and owner of the Open Bar. He lives a semi-fraternity boy lifestyle above the drinking establishment with two lazy roommates, and sleeps with many women. However, even when he signs the papers, Baze discovers that he is bonding with his newfound daughter, and realizes that she has his eyes. He introduces Lux to her mother Cate, co-host of the "Morning Madness" drive time show at Portland radio station K-100 and Baze's former one-night stand from high school. Lux has been listening to Cate's voice on the radio as long as she can remember, so she feels an instant connection with the mom she's never met. Baze takes Lux to meet Cate, who is shocked and saddened to learn that Lux has grown up in foster care instead of the adoption she believed would take place and is reluctant to commit to her daughter. Eventually, Cate wants to be a part of Lux's life, and she shows that she really does care. When a judge decides that Lux isn't ready for emancipation and unexpectedly grants temporary joint custody to Baze and Cate, they agree to try to get past the awkwardness. Cate, due to her job as a radio host, and the fact that she has a suitable house, is given primary custody of Lux. Ryan Thomas (Kerr Smith), her radio broadcast partner, as well as her fiance, also takes to Lux. As the series progresses, though, Baze becomes more responsible, and works harder to get the bar in shape and the living space above it so that Lux can be able to visit and stay with him; at times, Baze, the one that was considered to perhaps be more of a slacker, had proven that when the chips are down, he inevitably comes through for Lux, giving her support and love. Cate, despite her constantly disappointing Lux, still means well. Ryan, in some ways jealous and insecure because of Baze's constant presence in his fiancee's life, gets resentful and has physically fought Baze. Ryan, finally fed up with Baze's continual interference, breaks it off with Cate. Eventually though, Ryan and Cate reconnect, and their engagement is back on. He also relents a bit towards Baze after the two have drinks and Baze explains that all he is to Cate is the father of Lux, and nothing else. Lux has several friends from her old life, including best friend Tasha (Ksenia Solo), Lux's boyfriend Bug (Rafi Gavron), and Tasha's boyfriend Gavin (Rhys Williams). She must decide whether she can continue to have her old friends in her life as she attempts new friendships. Sometimes, Bug is known for doing things which brings him in trouble with the law, and that sometimes imperils Lux's life with Baze and Cate. Baze also incurs Cate's wrath when it is discovered that he is sleeping with her sister and Lux's aunt, Abby (Alexandra Breckenridge). Baze also slept with Ryan's sister Paige (Arielle Kebbel)after a drunk incident in season 2. Cast: Britt Robertson as Lux Cassidy: The main protagonist. A sixteen year old girl who, failing in her attempts to be emancipated, is placed in the custody of her birth parents. Bonded more immediately with her father, Baze, and has his eyes. She shares a very close bond with her father, whom, when the chips are down, often comes through for her. She also shares a bond with her stepfather, Ryan. Idolizes, but is often disappointed by, her mother, Cate. Ex-girlfriend of Bug; best friend of Tasha. Shiri Appleby as Catherine "Cate" Cassidy-Thomas: Lux's primary caregiver. Married to radio star, Ryan, as she was fired from her job with him. Gave birth to Lux and put her up for adoption, but was saddened by the fact that she hadn't been adopted due to some heart issues when she was a baby, that included getting expensive surgeries. Loves Lux although she can be discouraged that she will never have the close bond that Lux has with her father, Baze, or her stepfather, Ryan. Kristoffer Polaha as Nathaniel "Baze" Bazile: Lux's father, with whom she bonds with quickly. Other than acting child-like very often, he is much of a semi-slacker who lives above the bar he owns called the Open Bar. Upon meeting Lux, he finds out that she has his eyes and an instant connection was formed. Despite his being a slacker in a lot of ways, and his carousing with women (including Lux's 2 aunts, Abby and Paige,) has shown that when the chips are down, he comes through for his daughter in many ways. At first a rival of Ryan, but after having drinks together, they become more amicable after he explains that all he is to Cate is the father of their daughter, Lux. Austin Bassis as Matthew "Math" Rogers: '''Baze's best friend, who lives with him and Jamie above the bar. He is much more responsible than his friends are and he often comments on Baze's behavior. In high school he had a big crush on Cate and he still likes her a little. He's also Lux's english teacher. '''Kerr Smith as Ryan Thomas: Cate's former morning drive-time partner on the Morning Madness radio show, as well as her husband. At first he and Baze were rivals, until he explained to him that all he is to Cate is Lux's father, although Ryan's attitude toward Baze does not change much, until time went by. He bonds with his stepdaughter, after a storm stranded them at the radio station and accompanying her on a school camping trip. Episodes: '1x01: Pilot '- After going from foster home to foster home her whole life, fifteen year old Lux applies for emancipation from the foster care system. The paperwork requires the signatures of both of her birth parents, neither of whom she has met. Lux tracks down Baze, her father, to the bar he owns and lives above with his friends, and he tells her her mother is local radio personality Cate Cassidy. At the hearing the next day the judge rejects Lux's petition and places her instead in the temporary joint custody of Cate and Baze, to everyone's surprise. After breaking up with her fiance, Ryan, Cate unexpectedly sleeps with Baze. '1x02: Home inspected - '''Lux temporarily moves in with Cate, who is very worried about what Child Protective Services will think of her and Baze as parents. At work Cate is asked to read a statement over the radio denying she had a baby in high school, which a hurt Lux hears over the radio. After realizing how much she has hurt Lux, Cate sets the record straight on the radio the next day. Cate and Baze impress the CPS worker, who grants them permanent custody of Lux. '''1x03: Rent uncollected -' Cate reluctantly attends a dinner for Lux at Baze’s parents' house, and the situation becomes complicated when Cate’s mother and sister Abby arrive unexpectedly. Meanwhile, worried about Lux's safety at her school, Cate arranges for her to transfer to Westmonte High, where Cate and Baze graduated. When Baze's father threatens to take away the bar because Baze can't pay the rent, Lux uses her own money to pay Baze's rent. '1x04: Bong intercepted -' After Lux is suspended from school, Cate desperately tries to get Lux’s principal to drop the suspension. To get the principal's sympathy for Lux, Cate brings Lux's foster care file to the meeting with the principal, and another student manages to photocopy the file. Lux is distraught when photocopies of from the file are stuck to her locker the next day for everyone to see. Meanwhile, Baze is upset when he discovers Cate and Ryan will host a radio station event at a competing bar. '1x05: Turtle Undefeated -' Lux volunteers to host a classmate's party at Baze's loft, hoping to become more accepted by the students at her new school. Cate sees that Lux and Baze have made a great connection and she worries that she will never have a similar relationship with Lux. '1x06: Truth Unrevealed -' Blaze joins Ryan and Cate on "Morning Madness" because of pressure from the station management, but the show does not go as expected. Worried about her boyfriend, Lux must convince the high school quarterback to not press charges against him. '1x07: Crisis Unaverted -' After learning that Tasha may have to move three hours away to a new foster home, Lux decides to help her find her mother who is still in Portland. Baze and Ryan compete in a radio station contest as Cate worries about whether she should tell Ryan the whole truth about sleeping with Baze. After Tasha's mother rejects her, Lux asks Cate to take Tasha in, but she refuses. '1x08: Bride Unbridled - '''Recently broken-up Cate and Ryan must host a wedding expo pretending to be an engaged couple, and things become even more awkward when Baze and Math show up to the same event. Meanwhile, Baze organizes for Jones to take Lux out to cheer her up after Tasha leaves and she moves out of Cate's '''1x09: Formal Reformed - '''Jones asks Lux to the Winter Formal, but things become complicated with Bug returns to town. Recalling that the night of his Winter Formal was the night he and Cate conceived Lux, Baze decides to enlist Cate's therapist sister Abby to help him give Lux a sex talk. However, when Baze finds a condom in Lux's room later that night, he decides to go to the formal to check up, worrying that Lux hadn't listened. Cate is also at the formal, having volunteered to chaperon so she can see Lux in her dress. A fragile Baze sleeps with Abby after the formal. '''1x10: Family Therapized -' Lux's social worker meets with Cate and Baze after Bug and Lux are picked up by the police. Cate tries to get Bug a job at the radio station, but her boss will not hire him as he wasn't as experienced as he needed to be. She becomes enraged after finding out Baze hires Bug, accusing him of undermining her attempts to make things right with Lux, since Lux became greatly upset that Cate said she could get him a job, but didn't. '1x11: Storm Weathered -' Cate discovers Abby and Baze have been sleeping together. Despite rejecting Jones at a party, Lux is hurt when later that same night she sees him kissing another girl. When a storm hits Portland, Cate becomes stranded at Baze's along with Abby and things get heated. Meanwhile, Lux and Ryan bond when they are forced to stay at the radio station during the storm. The storm ruins Cate and Ryan's plans to elope. '''1x12: Father Unfigured - '''As Cate's wedding approaches, she decides to find her father who abandoned her as a child. People from Bug's past trash Baze's bar when Bug can't pay them the money he owes them, forcing Lux to get Baze away from the bar for a few days so Bug can clean it up. Lux pleads with Cate to allow Baze to go on the trip to meet Cate's father, and the three of them go on a family roadtrip. Cate's father hurts her when she realises he does not want to be a father to her, and she and Baze bond on the trip. '''1x13: Love Unexpected - '''Cate's quickly approaching wedding forces her to deal with her feelings for both Ryan and Baze. Feeling he is not good enough for Cate, Baze denies he has feelings for her and Cate resolves to marry Ryan. Lux desperately tries to convince both Cate and Baze to admit their feelings, but a conversation with Ryan makes her think Cate and Baze together can never be more than a fantasy. Baze rushes to the church to tell Cate he loves her, although he was stuck in traffic that delayed him to bursting in through the doors, after as the priest marries them. Even after seeing Baze, Cate kisses Ryan showing she chooses him and not Baze and it disappoints him that he did not admit his feelings earlier when he had the chance.